carpe diem
by smokingraw
Summary: le père de Cheyenne, qui est un médecin, l'emmènera avec lui en voyage en Amérique. pour la petite française, ce voyage marque un changement dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**POV EXTERNE**_

En 1763, vivait en France une famille, modeste, les FORESTI. Cette famille était composée du père, Giovanni FORESTI- médecin italien venu en France-, la mère, Alice MARLOIX-femme au foyer-, d'un fils, Massimiliano FORESTI et de la fille, Cheyenne FORESTI. Cette année là, le docteur FORESTI devait partir en Amérique pour rencontrer un autre médecin américain. Cheyenne avait 7 ans. Giovanni décida d'emmener sa fille avec lui.

- Giovanni! Où es-tu? J'ai finis de préparer la valise de Cheyenne! cria Alice dans la maison.

- Oui, oui, je viens la chercher. D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu me chercher notre fille et notre fils? Nous devons y aller.

Alice ramena Massimiliano, brun aux yeux marrons, et Cheyenne, cheveux noirs; yeux verts pâles, peau halée.

La petite fille embrassa sa mère, sa mère. Giovanni fit de même, et ils partirent.

Après une semaine de voyages, le père et la fille arrivèrent à Boston. Là-bas les attendait le docteur Edward STAGSTON.

L'américain leur fit visiter la ville le premier jour, le soir les emmena prendre le diner dans un restaurant et les dirigea, après le repas, dans leur hôtel.

Le lendemain, aux alentours des 8 heures, Giovanni et Cheyenne rejoignirent le docteur STAGSTON.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous emmener visiter une vallée pas loin de là. Nous irons à cheval ! dit monsieur STAGSTON.

- Très bien, combien de temps, à peu près, nous prendra le trajet ? Demanda Giovanni.

- Environs 1 heure à cheval, c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir assez tôt.

Les trois personnes montèrent à cheval, et partirent.

La petite Cheyenne était fascinée par les plantes qu'elle voyait, par les oiseaux et autres animaux sauvages.

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes de trajet, le petit groupe arriva devant une vallée, entourée d'un bois. Ils descendirent des leur chevaux, et commencèrent à marcher.

Nous sommes dans la vallée MOHAWKS. Ajouta STAGSTON.

J'ai entendu parler d'un autre peuple que vous, qui vivait par ici. Dit Giovanni.

En effet, ce sont les MOHAWKS.

Alors que les deux adultes parlaient entre eux, la jeune Cheyenne était intriguée par la forêt. Pendant que les deux docteurs s'étaient assis et continuaient leur discussion, Cheyenne décida de faire un tour près de la forêt, qui n'était qu'à dix mètres d'eux.

Elle avançait entre les branches. Elle entendit un bruit d'oiseau, qu'elle aperçut. La petite se mit donc à suivre l'oiseau, et finit par atterrir sur une autre vallée, plus petite. Cet endroit était vraiment à son goût ! Elle l'aimait beaucoup, et décida de le montrer à son père. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut faire demi-tour, elle entendit un craquement de branche derrière. Elle hésitait : allait-elle se retourner ou non. Peut-être que c'était un animal féroce et méchant qui allait l'attaquer ! Elle ne savait pas. Mais bon ! C'était la fille du docteur FORESTI, alors pour elle il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave, et même si c'était le cas, son père adoré serait là pour la soigner ! C'est avec détermination qu'elle se retourna vers le bois, et vis trois personnes : une petite fille, avec deux longues nattes noires qui lui tombaient sur chaque épaule, un petit garçon avec des cheveux tout à fait lisses brun très foncés, et un autre garçon, plus âgé, avec un arc et des flèches. Tous avaient une peau matte Cheyenne les regarda sans rien dire, les reluquant tous les trois, mais toujours en étant fascinée. Les deux plus jeunes chuchotaient entre eux. Alors que la petite française fixait les yeux dorés du plus grand, un coup de feu retentit. Les trois inconnus partirent vers les bois les plus denses. La petite Cheyenne ne savait pas où aller, et faisait des tours sur elle-même pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Elle vit des hommes arriver, en rangs et de cinq. Ces hommes étaient habillés de rouge, avec deux lanières blanches croisées sur le torse, un chapeau en triangle, un fusil à la main. La petite fille commença à courir loin de ces hommes, mais l'un d'eux cria, en anglais « attrapez-la ! ». Les hommes se mirent à courir, et la petite fille aux cheveux noirs se fit bien vite rattraper.

_**POV CHEYENNE**_

Ce jour-là, je portais une petite robe beige. Lorsque nous avions fait une pause avec mon père et monsieur STAGSTON, j'avais enlevé mes chaussures en toile blanches. J'étais partie faire un tour dans le bois à dix mètres de là où nous nous étions posé avec mon père et l'autre docteur. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que j'étais partie, ils étaient trop occuper à discuter de leur travaux, des histoires de cette vallée.

Après avoir traversé ce petit bois, j'avais trouvé une autre vallée, bien plus petite. J'avais entendu derrière moi des bruits de branches. Au début je m'étais dis que c'était un animal sauvage qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je partis donc dans une grande réflexion, très intense : « si jamais je me retourne, il va m'attaquer. Mais si je ne me retourne pas, il va quand même m'attaquer. Mais si je ne me retourne pas, il va m'attaquer, et je ne verrais pas qui ou quoi m'a attaqué. Alors que si je me retourne, je verrais qui ou quoi m'a attaqué ! Bon… j'hésite. Je me retourne à trois ! Un…deux… et tr… non, non ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Bon, c'est décidé je me retourne ! ». Finalement je me retournai, et vis face à moi trois jeunes personnes. Une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux nattes qui tombaient sur ses épaules, les yeux noirs et la peau matte. Le deuxième était un petit garçon. Lui aussi avait les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux noirs et la peau matte. Le dernier était plus grand, surement plus âgé, les cheveux plus courts, les yeux dorés, avec un arc sur le dos et une flèche à la main. Je les regardais attentivement. Les deux plus petits chuchotaient en me regardant, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils racontaient. Soudainement, un coup de feu retentit. Les trois partirent en courant, me laissant sur place, sans rien comprendre. Un son de tambour, de chevaux se faisait de plus en plus fort. Je tournai donc la tête vers ma droite, d'où provenait le son. Je vis des hommes, tous en rangs. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient, mais je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient armés. Mon instinct de survit, très peu développé, me dit de courir. Non pas vers eux, mais de m'éloigner le plus loin possible. Je pris donc mes jambes à mon cou, et commençai à courir le plus rapidement que mon corps me le permettait. J'avais peur, je voulais retourner à côté de mon père, car je pensais encore qu'il pouvait me protéger. J'entendais au loin les hommes crier, et certain commencèrent à courir, des chevaux partirent au galop. Je me fis bien vite rattraper. Au moment où je vis passer à côté de moi deux cavaliers, je ne regardai pas là où je mettais les pieds, et tomba. Je me souvins de m'être ouvert les genoux, comme souvent. Des hommes arrivèrent, me regardèrent. Puis un autre, à cheval, habillé différemment, arriva. Il dit aux autres hommes : « cheveux foncés, lisses, peaux bronzé… elle est des leurs, prenez-la. ». Je voulu leur dire que je m'appelais Cheyenne FORESTI, que mon père était un médecin, que je venais de France ! Mais un des soldats m'assommât.

Je me réveillai dans une pièce blanche. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais lorsque je regardai autour de moi, je vis d'autres personnes, des enfants, des femmes, des enfants, des hommes. Ils ressemblaient aux trois enfants que j'avais vus avant de me faire attraper. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi j'étais là. Pourtant, je n'avais rien à voir avec ces personnes. Tous parlaient anglais, je comprenais et parlais aussi cette langue, mais j'étais une française et une italienne. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais là ! Je me levai et partis parler à un des hommes.

Monsieur, je ne devrais pas être-là, je…

L'homme me retourna un dérouté comme je n'en avais jamais eu. Je me retrouvai par terre, la lèvre en sang. Des hommes me tirèrent par les bras, ils me trainèrent par terre, jusque dans une autre pièce. Bien plus lugubre. Les hommes m'attachèrent sur un lit avec des lanières au niveau des bras, du ventre et des chevilles. Ils avaient fait en sorte que je ne puisse parler, en me mettant un bandeau sur la bouche. Ils me torturèrent, m'ouvrir la peau. Je souffrais, comme les autres. En deux jours, dix prisonniers avaient déjà perdu la vie…

Au cas où ces prisonniers, dont je faisais malencontreusement parti, s'échappaient avant d'être tué, étaient tatoué pour pouvoir les retrouvé plus tard. Un aigle au design amérindien nous était à jamais dessiné sur le poignet, droit ou gauche.

Le troisième jour, deux personnes moururent à leur tour. Nous n'avions eu de la nourriture que le jour précédent. Dans le fin de journée du troisième jour, la vingtaine de prisonniers restant réussirent à fuir, moi avec. Je les suivis, et nous avions finis par arriver dans ce que pouvait être anciennement un village. Les tipis avaient été brûlés, comme tout ce qui l'entourait. Par chance inespérée, il y avait mon père et le docteur STAGSTON. En les apercevant de loin, je criai « père », et couru jusque lui. Il me prit dans ses bras, m'examina attentivement. Il était bouleversé, moi heureuse. J'avais retrouvé mon père, et dès lors, nous repartîmes en France, voir ma mère et mon frêre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**POV EXTERNE**_

Douze ans plus tard, en 1775, la famille FORESTI vivait toujours au même endroit. La famille s'était agrandie, avec le mariage de Massimiliano et la naissance de son fils. Cheyenne n'aimait pas sa belle sœur, Marianne. Elle trouvait cette bonne femme inutile. Pour elle, la femme de son frère ne faisait pas partie de la famille Foresti. Celle-ci était faite de personnes modestes et simples, non pas de bourges égoïstes et coincés, comme l'était la famille de Marianne. Certes, cette jeune femme était belle, mais tout autant stupide. Malgré cela, Cheyenne aimait son neveu, Arthur, de trois ans. Quant à elle, à dix-neuf ans, elle n'était encore mariée, n'avait aucun projet. Elle suivit les traces de son père, même si elle détestait cela. Juste par hommage à ce dernier, car la jeune femme le respectait pour avoir sauvé les vies des amérindiens qui avaient été emprisonnés avec elle.

Cheyenne continua sa vie et avait fait en sorte d'oublier ce drame. Elle en avait gardé des cicatrices : une dans le cou à droite et une autre sur la cuisse gauche. La jeune femme avait le tatouage en aigle sur le poignet gauche. Pour le dissimuler, elle enroulait un tissu autour de la zone tatouée.

Tôt un matin de décembre, Cheyenne partie avec son amie, Loise Edelweiss, faire une escale en montagne. Ces deux amies étaient opposée en tous points mais tout autant semblables. Cheyenne avait des cheveux noirs, longs, lisses la peau halée les yeux verts très pâles elle faisait environs 1,70 mètres. Loise, elle, était une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et courts, elle avait les yeux marrons très clairs, sa peau était pâle et elle mesurait environs 1,60 mètres. malgré tout, elle pensait de la même manière. Loise et Cheyenne se connaissaient depuis qu'elles avaient trois ans.

_**POV CHEYENNE**_

Vers six heures et quelques du matin, je parti chercher Loise. Il faisait bon dehors, le jour se levait lentement. Je l'attendais devant sa maison, sur le dos de mon cheval. Après cinq minutes d'attentes, mon amie descendit enfin.

- Hé ! C'est quand tu veux que tu arrive à l'heure aux rendez-vous donnés ! Dis-je à l'intention de Loise.

- Je te retourne la réflexion, les deux dernières fois, c'est toi qui étais en retard !

Nous finîmes par partir en rigolant de notre stupidité commune. Nous avions toujours été comme cela, c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois que l'une faisait un faux pas ou une réflexion, l'autre venait toujours en rajouter une couche, nous étions comme cela.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'une des plus belles plaines de nos alentours. Là-bas poussait des fleurs d'hiver magnifiques. Pendant que je peignais, Loise en faisait des bouquets, qu'elle apportait en fin de journée aux membres de sa famille, ou à d'autres personnes. Toute la journée nous étions restées sur cette plaine blanche. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, nous repartîmes chez nous. A dix-neuf heures trente nous étions chez nous.

Je saluai Loise, et me dirigeai vers ma maison à quelques mètres de la sienne. Je laissai ma jument dans le pré, la regardai un peu cavaler dans tous les sens, et entra. Mon père était dans son fauteuil de velours bordeaux, et ma mère brodait, assise sur une chaise en bois et éclairée par la lumière d'une bougie. Sur la table, je vis une lettre posée, avec un sceau de cire rouge. Je la lu. Celle-ci était du docteur Stagston. Ce dernier était médecin de guerre, pour les soldats américains, il demandait à mon père de venir l'aider et d'amener avec lui un autre médecin ou un assistant. Je jouais avec le papier pour que mon père se rende compte que j'étais au courant, et qu'il me propose de venir. Même après ce qu'il s'était passé douze ans auparavant, je voulais participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette guerre. J'avais attendu deux minutes jusqu'à ce que mon père me propose enfin de l'accompagner.

Cheyenne, je suppose que tu as envie de venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que j'ai envie de venir.

Nous partons ce soir, comme la dernière fois, le plus tôt possible. Va préparer des affaires.

D'accord !

Je préparai mes affaires rapidement, pris mon diner, et à dix-neuf heures et quelques quelqu'un toqua. Nous partîmes donc pour l'Amérique, pour la seconde fois de ma vie.

Lorsque nous étions arrivé là-bas, une fin de matinée, nous avions directement déposé nos affaire dans une maison d'accueille. Pour le déjeuné, le docteur Stagston nous invita à manger chez lui. Nous fîmes connaissance avec sa femme, Elisabeth, et leur fils de vingt-deux ans, un charmant blond aux yeux chocolat. Mais je n'aimais pas les blonds. Ils étaient plutôt pour Loise. Bref, passons. Le soir, après le diner, nous rentrâmes à la maison pour dormir.

Dans la nuit vers vingt trois heures, je me levai et sorti discrètement de la maison. Je voulais retourner voir le village qui avait été détruit douze ans auparavant. J'empruntai une carte à mon père, ainsi qu'un pistolet car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il aurait pût m'arriver me connaissant, pour y aller, et parti aussitôt à cheval. J'avais eu la bonne idée de rester en robe de nuit, à manches longue s'il vous plait et pieds nus pour arranger le tout, car me changer aurait fait trop de bruit. Finalement, je le regrettais. Mais bon. Au bout d'une heure et demie, je n'étais pas encore arrivé à ce qu'était anciennement le village. J'avais pris le mauvais chemin… pour la troisième édition.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien. Je pouvais encore simplement voir des morceaux d'objets du quotidien, et quelques ruines de tipis. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais demandé à mon père ni à personne ce qui était arrivé au village. Ou peut-être qu'on me l'a dit, mais avec une mémoire comme la mienne, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que j'avais oublié la raison, comme toujours.

Je descendis de mon cheval et le tins par la bride de cuir bordeaux. Je fis un tour sur le terrain désert. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il commençât à neiger, et je me décidai donc à partir. Mais j'entendis des bruits derrière moi, je pris le pistolet emprunté à mon père, je me retournai rapidement et vis une silhouette disparaitre soudainement. Il fallait vraiment que je parte. Je montai donc sur ma jument et repartis au galop. Bien évidemment, je pris le mauvais chemin, et dû donc faire demi-tour.

Environs une heure plus tard, j'étais à nouveau à la maison. Je parti me coucher de suite après avoir remis Giuletta dans son box.

Tôt le matin, c'est-à-dire à six heures, mon père vint me lever. Nous devions aider le docteur Stagston à soigner les soldats blessés. Lorsque nous étions arrivés sur place, il y avait trois soldats de la veille. L'un avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse droite, le second avait été amputé du bras gauche suite à une infection due à un coup de baillonette, et l'autre avait son oreille droite tranchée et l'œil droit crevé. J'en avait vu des blessés, mais pas de ce genre. J'avais rencontré des paysans s'étant coupé un doigt au travail, des clous sous les pieds, des coupures plus ou moins graves. Des yeux crevés, des jambes amputées, jamais. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la bataille avait commencée, plusieurs autres soldats en mauvais états arrivèrent. Je dû soigner un homme qui avait été blessé par balle au niveau du mollet gauche. Il saignait beaucoup. Après avoir dégagé et nettoyé la plaie, de fis une entaille pour mieux pouvoir enlever la balle. Je la sorti à l'aide d'une pince spéciale, ensuite, je nettoyai à nouveau la blessure et la banda. Je soignai plusieurs autres combattants. Dans la fin de la mâtiné, la bataille était fini, et tous les blessés avaient été pris en charge, si notre aide pouvait évidemment les aidés. Car si les blessures étaient trop graves, nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Je pris un repas avec les deux docteurs et un soldat encore entier. Il me raconta que lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille, il n'était plus un humain, mais un animal enragé : il ne pensait qu'à tuer pour gagner, et que si les sentiments le submergeaient, il ne pouvait que se faire blesser ou tuer. Dans ma tête, j'essayai de m'imaginer, moi, à la place de cet homme. Après une certaine réflexion, je me dis que je m'y verrais vraiment très mal… mon père repartis avec l'autre docteur en ville. Après le repas, je me changeai et mis une robe et une veste chaude, puis parti faire un tour à cheval. Je m'arrêtai dans un petit endroit tranquille, une petite plaine enneigée. Je laissai Giuletta faire sa vie de cheval, et mon couchai dans la neige. Alors que je regardais le ciel et la neige tomber, j'entendis un coup de feu, puis un enfant pleurer. Plus loin sur la plaine j'aperçus un enfant vaciller et tomber. Je montai en vitesse sur Giuletta et galopa jusque lui. Cet enfant était comme ceux que j'avais rencontrés douze ans plus tôt. Je le pris et partis de suite vers le camp des américains. Le pauvre avait reçus une balle dans l'épaule droite. Arrivé là-bas, je le soigna. Le petit perdit connaissance. Vers seize heures, il se réveilla.

Bonjour, dis-je calmement, avec un anglais correct.

Il me regardait avec un regard suspicieux. Dans ces moment-là, il fallait faire la gentille jeune femme à la voix rassurante, quelque chose que je n'aimais trop faire, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Ça va ?

Oui, ça va mieux qu'avant.

Qui est-ce qui t'a blessé ?

Ce sont les hommes en rouges, les britanniques. Ils m'ont attaqué alors que j'étais parti chasser.

D'accord. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Ok.

Nous repartîmes finalement dans son village, jusqu'où il me guida. La nuit était tombée.

Je pris le chemin pour rentrer. En arrivant sur le sentier forestier, je vis au tournant mon père, entouré de deux hommes, en rouge. Je descendis rapidement de Giuletta et courus vers mon père. Mais trop tard, l'un des britannique tira. Je vis au ralenti le corps inerte de mon père tomber au sol. Je continuai à courir, poussa l'homme qui se postait devant moi. Je m'agenouillai à côté du corps. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Les deux soldats partirent en marchant, et en rigolant. Je fermai les yeux de mon père, pris son pistolet, et tira. Deux fois. Seul un tir toucha un soldat en pleine tête et le tua de suite. Le second fut touché à la main droite. Je tirai une encore, et visa cette fois son mollet gauche. Il tomba à terre. Je m'approchai de lui, pris un de ces couteaux. Et commençai à le poignarder, pour expirer la frustration que je retenais en moi. La frustration d'avoir vu mon père mourir sans n'avoir rien pu faire. D'ailleurs, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Moi, une simple femme, faible. Si j'étais venu plus tôt, j'aurais aussi été tuée, facilement. Le sang giclât sur ma robe blanche, sur mon visage. Je hurlai de colère ! Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne voulais pas accepter de voir mon père mort. Lorsque je fus sûre que l'homme ne vivait plus, je retournai voir mon père. J'entendis des hommes parler, et courir. Je levai la tête et aperçus des soldats britanniques arriver. Dans ma tête c'était clair : j'allais mourir bêtement. Mais lorsque l'un leva sa baillonette dans ma direction, un homme surgit des bois, et les tua un à un. Cet homme était habillé en blanc et en bleu, il avait le visage recouvert d'un capuchon, et je ne pouvais distinguer ces traits. Il avait un arc accroché dans son dos, deux pistolets accroché sur une ceinture dans son dos, et tua les hommes avec une hache en forme de "A" bizarre. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se tourna vers moi, et vint. Je me demandais si il allait me tuer, moi aussi, ou non. Mais si ce n'était pas son intention, pourquoi venait-il vers moi ? Je ne le savais pas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant moi, il s'agenouilla, et me pris mon poignet gauche, et enleva le tissu. Ensuite, il dégagea la partie de mon coup où j'avais ma cicatrice. Et dit :

Cheyenne ?

Je le fixai, sans comprendre. Il enleva sa capuche, et je vis son visage, ses traits. Ils me rappelaient un personne… je réfléchis, et trouvai. Ce garçon était celui que j'avais croisé, quand j'avais sept ans, avant de me faire enlevé par des britanniques.

Je vous ai déjà vu, il y a douze ans ! est-ce vous ? lui demandais-je.

Oui, et …

Mais il y avait du mouvement plus loin : d'autres hommes arrivaient. Il me prit par la main et commença à courir. Je me retournai vite fait pour regarder mon père mort au sol…

Nous nous arrêtâmes après une dizaine de minute de course. Je m'assis par terre, adossée contre un arbre. Je pris de la neige, et je m'en passai sur le visage pour m'enlever le sang sec. L'homme se reposa devant moi.

Cela fait longtemps que l'on s'est vu. Que faites-vous ici ? me demanda-t-il.

Je soigne les blessés américains. D'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Je l'ai entendu, après la destruction de mon village, il y avait votre père.

Et vous vous appelez ?

Connor Kenway.


End file.
